Pirating and Fleeing
by IHavetoPeesoBad
Summary: Adventures and Mishaps of a young and aspiring Pirate. OC Crew.
1. Prologue

**Pirating and Fleeing**  
**Prologue**

_Adventures and Mishaps of a young and aspiring Pirate.  
_

_**A/N**: _This will be a completely revolving around my OC and her crew. There will be mention of big name pirates. But, for now, there are no relations to canon characters whatsoever._  
_

* * *

_A_ _young girl ran through the city. She attempted to avoid the fires and hot stones on the roadway, but most of them were unavoidable. She felt sad, bitter and anger inside, but all that showed on her face were tears. She stopped running and hid behind a building when she saw some men slaughter the city's people down the street. She panted and wiped her face off with her dress, or what was left of it._

_Her new dress was tattered already; stained with blood and dirt. The ends and sleeves had burn marks from the fires she ran by. She leaned again the building and knelt down on the ground. The young girl started to cry. _

"_Hey! Girl! Come here." Someone said from a door a few feet away. She looked up seeing a teenage boy calling her over. Without thinking, she ran over and went inside. She held onto the young boy and sobbed into his pants. He patted her head and knelt down to comfort her. "Hey, we'll be safe in here. Come on. We can hide in here." He stood back up and took her hand. He led her to a hidden trapdoor and opened it. "Can you hold onto this?" He handed her a lantern. The small girl nodded and held tightly onto the lantern. She walked a few steps and watched the boy close the door and use a piece of thin metal to cover it back up with the carpet. "Now, let's go down." He took the lantern in one hand and the girl's small hand in his other. "There are others in here. You stay with them and I'm going back out and keep a look out for more people."_

_The girl nodded and stared at him. He continued to lead her down into the dank basement. "Here." He put the lantern down on a barrel after turning it off. "There's food and water over there and plenty of blankets and pillows." He patted her head. "If you want to change your clothes, you can." He waved and walked back up the stairs with the lantern._

_The girl looked around at the other kids and people. They were of all ages and many of them were alone. She looked up the stairs. She didn't want the boy to leave but it was out of her power. She walked over to the pile of old and used clothes. She took off her burnt dressed and put on an over sized shirt and shorts that were a bit too big. She walked over to the bathroom area and washed her face off._

_When she finished, she ended up sitting in a corner and cried silently to herself. Eventually she fell asleep against the wall. A few hours of sleeping, she was woken up. "Hey. The pirates are gone….It's safe to leave this place." The young girl rubbed her eyes and stared at the boy. "Let's go. We can look for your parents." He lifted her up and held onto her._

"…_.Papa and Mama are dead…." She gripped onto his shirt. "Those pirates…" She did her best and held back her tears by biting on her lip. _

_The boy held onto tightly and embraced her. "I'm sorry. The others left that found their parents." He paused and smiled at her. "Do you want me to take you to the orphanage?" He smiled a bit when she shook her head. "Okay. Would you like to live with me? I can handle that. We both can take care of other orphans if you want." He laughed a bit when she nodded her head. "Well, I'll be your big brother from now. I'm Marl. What's your name?"_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young blonde haired teen jumped onto a ship. She looked out into the vast sea. The wind fluttered her shoulder length hair. She fixed her hair in front of her left eye. She grinned to herself and then laughed. "It's really time for us to leave! This will be the greatest adventure ever!" She threw her hands up in the air in excitement. Her red shirt dress billowed in the wind as she jumped off the bulwark.

"Captain." A young man threw a sword at her when she turned around. "Here. You'll need this definitely." He grinned when she stumbled a bit. "Looks like someone needs to get her sea legs before we go adventuring."

The teen frowned slightly and glared at the older man after she caught her balance and the sword. "Be quiet, Marl. I was just surprised by the sword. You suddenly threw at me..." She stuck her tongue out at him. She took the scabbard for a bit to inspect the sword. She whistled. "This is pretty nice. Where'd you get it?" She looked at the man climbing up the ladder.

"Yes. Yes. Because I thought you would be able to catch it. But I guess not." He paused and looked at his captain. "Eh? Where else I stole it from the blacksmith." Marl jumped onto the deck. "So. Is our whole gang joining the crew?"

The blonde grimaced and shook her head. "Of course not. Right now, it's only you, me, Sull and Dyn."She rubbed her chin. "I wish the others would like to get off this island…."

"You're the only girl." Marl laughed. "I hope this isn't a bad omen." He continued to tease his younger captain.

"Be quiet, Marl." She hit him in the side and whacked his butt with the sword. Despite the pain, he continued to laugh. "You are so rude sometimes..."

"Captain Itora."

The blonde, Itora, frowned and looked down onto the deck. "Oiii~" She waved down to the other two boys. "Get up here. I see you got the booze and food! Hurry! Hurry." She grinned and helped them carry it the galley once it was on the ship. She quickly opened up the booze and took a cup of it. "Ah. This will be so much fun!" She laughed and downed the booze.

"Don't drink so fast. You'll get drunk and hung over captain." Marl said while he leaned against the door. He frowned at his captain and then messed with his black ponytail. "You've never had a drink in your life. Just take it slow. At least wait til we are out to sea?" He questioned his captain. He had no idea why he decided he was going with her. But, then it wouldn't make sense even if he found out the reason. He laughed at his captain as she closed up the booze and threw the cup at him. "I can tell this adventure will be a good one."

"Shut up Marl." She laughed. "Sull, Dyn. Let's set sail!" She gave an order and threw her hand in the arm. "Dyn I'm expecting you to get us to the next island! I'm positive the log pose is set yes?!" She waited for his nod. "Good! Our adventure beings today! Let's drink and eat merrily tonight! Marl!" She turned to him and grinned.

Marl laughed and walked to the galley before she could finish her order. "I'm on it captain!"

The crew of four quickly set sail from their home island towards the big setting sun. Itora sat on the deck instead of joined with her crew in the mess hall. She was still grinning from earlier that day. "Man. It feels so great to be away from there. I hated that place!"

"Don't say that. You'll make your gang feel bad for staying there." Marl came up behind her and then sat beside her.

Itora looked up at him. Her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "Yeah. Well, I had worse memories than them so…." She glared at her first mate. "You know full well how long I wanted to leave that place." She looked away and then sighed. She stood up and looked at him. "I'm assuming the food is finished since you are out here." She frowned. Itora looked away and at the setting sun. "Are you glad you came with me Marl? Even though, it's just us 4?" She never looked back at him.

Marl chuckled and then patted the short girl's head. "I told you already. I'd follow you to the ends of the hell and back. We're in this together. Just like the gang." He ruffled her hair, messing it up. He laughed at her when she glared at him. "I have nowhere else to go but with you. There is no point staying on that island without you." He walked to the mess hall, slowly so Itora could catch up.

Itora stared out into the ocean for a bit longer before heading down to the mess hall. She was greeted by her excited crew and the smell of delicious food. She laughed and sat down between them all.

"Glad you could join us Itora!" Dyn said with a grin. He quickly poured her a cup of beer and put it front of her. "So, how many more crew members do you think we should get?"

"I say we need more girls. It's weird only to have the leader." Sull chuckled. "I mean she practically belongs to Marl anyways."

Itora furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't belong to anyone!" She frowned and then hit Sull in the head. "And, we'll get more members as soon as they want to join. It's not my fault only you, Dyn and Marl wanted to stay with me. It's their loss. We're going to have a big adventure. We'll make the headlines!" She laughed and then drank the whole cup of booze. "That's the spot." She leaned closed to Sull and then yelled at Marl for food.

After a full night of partying and drinking, Itora stayed out on the deck and kept watch. She wrapped the blanket around her, keeping out the ocean's cold touch. She sneezed. "Oh man. It's a lot chillier out here than I thought. Why is the Grandline so unpredictable?" She said aloud to herself. She stood up and walked around the deck. She wobbled a bit; effects of the beer she had been drinking all night. She leaned on the taffrail at the stern of the ship. She looked at the log pose on her arm. The compass was point in the direction the ship was headed. She walked along the bulwark to the head of the ship; she watched for enemies ships in the distance. "It seems rather empty…."

As captain, she'd rather not do any night watches. But since there were only 4 members in her crew, she had no choice but to take watch tonight. She wandered around the ship a lot and explored parts of the ship she hadn't explored when she got it. She climbed up the ratlines and watched from the futtock shrouds on the main mast. The ship had 3 masts, each had a place to sit on and watch the ship. Once down on the deck, she changed the course of the ship as it had gone a bit off course. She adjusted the sails making sure they were catching the most wind to get them to the next island as fast as possible.

She yawned and stretched. "I'm rather tired." She paused and stared at the stars. "It's definitely been a few hours. I'll make Marl watch now…." She went down the hatch and slowly made her way to the crews' quarters. She flipped over Marl's hammock. "Hey. It's your turn to watch…..Sull will be after you…" She said before walking out.

Marl rubbed his head. "Aye…Aye." He got up and took over the watch for the rest of the night and early morning. It was an uneventful night for him. Thank god since it was their first night on the sea.

_**Boom!**_

Itora jumped out of her bed. Her door flew open shortly after the loud noise. "Marines. There's a small ship to the port side." Sull yelled and then ran out of the room.

The young captain quickly buttoned her shirt and ran out onto the deck without shoes or pants. She grabbed her sword on the way out of the room. She didn't think she'd have to fight, but it was for a precaution in case marines did board. She helped move and load the cannons. Once they lit the complete port side cannons, Itora covered her ears and waited for the explosions before starting to load again. She loaded the cannons and set them alight with her crew. Sull moved the ship taking over the evasion.

After what seemed like an eternity, the enemy ship was on fire and started retreating. Itora grinned and hung onto the ratline and watched the ship flee with its tail between its leg. "Haha! We did good boys!" Itora jumped onto the bulwark and then onto the deck. "I wonder if I can get a bounty?"

Marl chuckled. "You probably need to do more than just send a ship running away. You also might want to put pants on too captain." He continued to laugh and then lit up a cigarette.

Itora grimaced at her first mate. "Very funny. It was an emergency. You're lucky I got up and made it up to help you guys. By the way. Dyn, can you check the lower decks to make sure there is no damage…?" Dyn nodded and quickly went to the lower decks. Itora rubbed her head. "Well, I guess I better put pants on." Itora messed with her already messy hair.

Marl grinned. "Yeah. That might be best. But, Sull might disagree to the pants thing." Marl slapped Sull's back and then forced him away from the teenage girl.

It was lunch time when they landed at the next island. Itora laughed as she helped furl up the sails and bring the anchor down. "Oh man, we got here faster than I thought we did!" Itora lowered the ladder off the side of the ship and climbed down and walked on the grass of the island. "At least it's a summer island. It's not too different than our spring island." She turned a watched the rest of her crew climb down. "Hurry up you slow pokes. We need to get more booze and food!" She ran off excitedly toward the town nearest the cove.

"Captain, we don't have any money." Sull frowned. "How do you expect to get food?"

Itora stopped and stared at him. She stared deeply into his eyes. "What are we Sull?"

"Pirates."

"What do Pirates do?" Itora grinned maliciously.

"We're going to steal it? We were doing that on our old home." Sull rubbed his head. "Why did you want to leave if we're going to do the same thing? Ow!" He turned to Marl. "That hurt you bastard." Marl lit another cigarette and nodded his head towards Itora, who was looking glum. "Oh. Sorry Captain….I can go steal Booze then."

Itora nodded. "I think I'll stay here and watch the ship with Dyn." Itora smiled slightly and waved as the men walked towards the town. "Be sure not to hurt anyone too bad!"

Itora idly sat on the edge of the cove. Her feet dangling off the edge. She sighed and looked up at the sky and blocked the sun out with her hand. "They're sure taking awhile…" She looked at the ship, off to her left. She noticed a lone marine checking out the ship from the cove. Itora stood up and walked closer. "I wonder if…."

_**Crack!**_

Itora fell forward. She turned over on her back once on the ground. She had never noticed the marines that snuck up behind her. She smirked and rolled again to avoid the marine's sword. While on her side she hooked her foot at his ankle and pulled in, causing him to fall forward. She jumped up to her feet. The blonde grabbed the marine's sword in the process. She held the tip at his face, making sure the tip cut into his face. The other marines stood still as their captain was held at sword point.

"You guys shouldn't be so hasty. Especially if you only think there is a girl here." A few marines fell down. Marl stood there holding onto bloodied knives. Sull was next to him grinning holding a gun to another marine.

Itora grinned. "Nice you guys could join me." The young pirate captain stepped on the marine captain. "How about you let us go?" She smiled sweetly. "I don't really like killing unlike my comrades. But I don't really like you marines either….."

"Like I would ever let you pirates go. Especially not after what you did to our ship….." The captain smirked and laughed. "You better think fast about what you are doing girl. Such a young girl. You shouldn't be at sea period should you?"

"You've done it now." Marl mumbled and sighed.

Itora glared daggers at the marine under her. "I may be young. But, I've been living by myself since I was 4 because of pirates and marines on the island did nothing. A life on the sea is a lot better than that island…." She kicked the marine over onto his stomach. Before he had time to react she plunged the swords blade into the back of his knee. She withdrew the sword and pointed it at the group of marines. "You better take him to the base and fix his leg. I don't want you guys chasing us while we stay on this island."

The group of marines grimaced. They complied when Itora decided to plunge the sword into the marine captain's other knee. The captain was out cold. The marines picked up their captain and carried him away. One of the last in the group stared at her. "What's your name?"

"Shiro Itora. Captain of the White Mist pirates." She placed a hand on her hip and stared back.

"I'll have to remember that." He ran off.

Marl and Sull walked up to her. "What was that about?" Sull asked. Marl wiped his knives off with his shirt. "You better wash those before you use them for our food." Sull glared at his crewmate.

Marl mumbled. "I will. Let's get the supplies.

"Hey, Dyn." Itora stabbed the earth with the sword and left it there. She walked over to the ship and waited for the ladder to be dropped.

The lone pirate on the ship jumped from the futtock shrouds. He lowered the ladder to the ship. "Hmm?" He watched his captain as she climbed up."

"How's the log pose?" She jumped on and then helped Marl and Sull with the supplies. "I need to know how long we need to stay around the island."

Dyn frowned a bit. "It should be set by this evening. But, that's just an assumption." He threw the log pose at his captain.

She looked at it. "It looks like it's starting to move to the next island. I guess we just need to keep a look out for marines. I don't understand why I was able to beat that guy easily."

"Maybe he was pretending? Or you are lot stronger than you think." Sull carried the supplies in the storage room and walked back out. "Since you drank a lot last night, we made sure to bring a lot of booze."

"Please tell me you brought food too?" Itora glared at her crew member.

"Don't worry. I made sure to get a lot. Not that we eat a lot for a crew of 4." Marl patted his captain's head. "Should I make food for us? To celebrate our captain's bravery?"

Itora frowned. "What bravery? It was stupid of me to do those moves. You could've been captainless and on your own from then."

"But, you did live… Let's celebrate that." Sull grinned.

Itora frowned at the crew, but decided to join anyways. It was always better to join them than fight them about stupid things. They were men after all. They were her men too. If they all agreed on something, it would be 3 against 1. She hated the odds, but she chose her crew.


End file.
